


Saturday Morning

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: Burnet's Saturday morning chill time is rudely interrupted by her roommate's new study buddy....good thing she doesn't mind.





	Saturday Morning

“CRAP!!!”

Burnet flailed, her book sailing across the couch as Juniper and a minccino flew into the airy living room.

“I think I left my phone at breakfast! Oh, sorry for jumping you,” Juniper said, frantically ducking into her coat as she dug in her bag. “I’ll be back in a bit. By the way, I might have someone showing up for a study session. Don’t worry, you've met him. He’s cool. He doesn’t need to be babysat. Just let him in and tell him I’ll be right back and that he can set up in the kitchen, okay? Be back in a minute, thanks roomie, you’re the best!”

Burnet silently held up her hands as the apartment’s door slammed shut.

“What?! But I’m in my pjs!”

She sighed, collected her book, and got to work finding her lost page.

_“Oh well. Maybe whoever it is will show up after she gets back.”_

She continued reading.

She reached the end of the chapter when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

_“…or not.”_

“Coming!” she yelled, dog-earing her page and shuffling into the kitchen, modestly wrapping her hooded cardigan around her chest as she let out a breath.

_“Ugh. Hope he’s not a creep.”_

She opened the door a crack.

Her stomach dropped into her fuzzy slipper covered feet.

“Oh, hey there, Burnet!”

A brilliant smile and friendly wave made her open the door without even realizing what she was doing.

“Hello…” she heard herself say.

“Aww, you weren’t asleep, were ya? Sorry for bothering you on a Saturday morning,” Kukui said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, umm…no! Just reading and having coffee!”

“Oh cool!”

“Yes!”

“Err…can I…”

“Oh! Oh, yes, of course!”

Burnet hurriedly stepped aside to let Kukui in.

_“Oh my gosh, I must look like a gremlin. I must look like a feral child who had only just recently learned to live with humans. I must look like a mad scientist who never combs her hair. AUREA JUNIPER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU…”_

She forced her shoulders to relax.

_“Chill.”_

“Juniper’s gonna be right back,” she said, shuffling down the entryway while gesturing for Kukui to follow her. “She thinks she left her phone at a café this morning.”

“Oh no!”

“Yeah, hopefully she finds it. It’s okay to get set up while you’re waiting. At the kitchen table.”

“Cool, thanks!”

Burnet hesitated as Kukui settled into a chair and started piling textbooks and folders on the table.

“Do…you want anything?” she asked, her toes twitching in her slippers. “Coffee? A muffin?”

Kukui turned to grin at her, his eyes lighting up.

“Both would be awesome, yeah!”

Burnet got to work grabbing a mug and pouring him a cup, her hands shaking a bit as she also grabbed a small plate.

She handed him the coffee, and placed the plate and a large box of muffins on the table.

“Help yourself to whatever you want! The three of us already destroyed most of the box.”

“Dang, this is great! Thanks!”

She grinned and slowly slid out of the room as her guest eagerly reviewed his muffin options.

Her hand gently clutched her chest as she leaned against a wall and stared out the living room window.

_“My heart’s pounding. I’m lightheaded. This is ridiculous. I barely know him.”_

_“He’s so hot.“_

_“NOPE, NOT GOING THERE.”_

_“It’s okay to admit you’re thirsty.”_

_“No, stop, stop, stop! I look like a gremlin today! The opposite of sexy!”_

_“It’s okay to admit you really like him. And it’s okay that you wanna get to know him better.”_

_“No, he’s not interested! And besides, we’re both way too busy even if I wanted to…”_

She buried her face in her hands.

_“I’m so flustered. I feel like a teenager with a bad cru-“_

“Heya! Is it okay if I grab a glass of water?”

Burnet nearly jumped out of her skin.

“No! Yes! Of course you can! Help yourself! Cups are next to the sink!”

Kukui grinned at her and slowly slid back into the kitchen.

Burnet let out a deep grounding breath and sat on the couch, rewrapping her cardigan and picking up her book.

She cuddled into her blanket and managed to read a few pages before being interrupted again.

“Is…is that a good book?”

She slowly looked up to see Kukui hovering in the doorway again.

“Yes! One of my old favorites,” she said, gently holding up the battered old book. “I’ve loved it since I was a kid. I reread it every few years.”

“Cool!” Kukui said, grinning at her as he clutched his coffee.

He shifted his weight from foot-to-foot as Burnet silently stared at him.

“Can…I wait in here?” he finally asked. “Would that bother you?”

“Oh!…sure!” Burnet said, her eyes wide. “That’s fine!”

Kukui walked over to plop onto the couch.

He shot her another bright smile.

Burnet’s heart pounded even harder.

She didn’t even notice that she’d dropped her book on her lap.

“It’s okay if you wanna keep reading! I just thought it would be nicer to hang out in here while waiting,” Kukui said, his thumbs slowly tracing circles on the mug in his hands.

“Yes, you can sit in here. With me. That’s okay.”

_“I’m so beyond okay with that.”_

She swallowed.

Suddenly, without her permission, she imagined herself wiggling onto Kukui’s lap as his hands slid up her back and into her hair…

Her back muscles shivered under the imaginary hands.

_“Ohhh, that would feel so nice…”_

“Hey, you okay? Your face is all red!”

Burnet jolted, blinking at her guest, who was still staring at her.

“Oh, umm, I’m okay!”

“Aww, alright. Hey, I can…wait in the kitchen. Or leave until Junes gets back…”

He let out a breath.

“We’ve only met twice, so I understand if you’re uncomfortable being alone with me, yeah?”

Burnet blinked.

“N-no. I’m not! Uncomfortable, I mean.”

“Okay. You can be honest about that. It wouldn’t hurt my feelings.”

She silently nodded, her eyes wide.

“I don’t feel unsafe or anything. You’re fine.”

She closed her book.

“What…are you guys studying today?” she asked. 

“Physiology. We got a test on fire producing organs next week, and it’s gonna be rough!”

“Oh. That’s funny. I have to give a big thermo lecture at the end of next week. Not my strong suit, so I need to start on that by tomorrow.”

She sighed.

“I had an even bigger electromagnetism test yesterday and it nearly killed me. So today’s a mandatory mental health day.”

“Aww no! Hey, I don’t wanna bother ya if you’re trying to chill…”

“It’s okay! I’m having fun!”

Kukui’s eyes brightened.

“Did…”

He coughed and tried again.

“Do you wanna…maybe grab lunch later?”

“Oh! Yes, sure!”

His smile got huge.

“I’m sure Juniper would love a study break. There’s an awesome deli a block from here. They make amazing sandwiches! I’ll even pick them up for you guys!”

His smile wavered slightly.

“Y-yeah! That sounds great!”

_“Oh no…I said something wrong?”_

“…I can go somewhere else if you don’t like sandwiches?”

Kukui shook his head hard.

“No, I’d love that!”

He took a deep breath and smiled.

“Anyway, yeah, that sounds great. We’ll probably only go to mid-afternoon, so after that…”

He rubbed the mug in his hands.

“…I’m pretty free!”

Burnet nodded and grinned.

“Great! Are you gonna take the rest of the day off?

“Yeah! I think so!”

He paused.

Burnet awkwardly stared as he glanced at the tree outside the picture window.

“Junes said she’s picking up Fennel tonight. At the bus station. Are you…going with her?” he asked. 

Burnet’s fingers twitched.

“No. I was thinking of going out to dinner. To my favorite pizza place. As a reward for surviving this week.”

“Oh! Sounds great!”

They both trailed off, looking at anything but each other.

“…you can come if you want?” 

Kukui’s face brightened in a huge grin.

 

* * *

 

Juniper returned a half hour later, her phone safe in her bag, to find Burnet and Kukui huddled on the couch, dying of laughter at a natu on the tv.

“PAUSE! REWIND! ENHANCE!” Burnet gasped, rewinding the footage for the zillionth time and zooming in on the twitchy bird’s face.

“Hello! I am Natu! Gee, sure hope I don’t fall off this branch OH NOOOO WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLY PREDICTED THIIIISSSSS!” she squeaked in a nasally voice, clutching her stomach as the hapless bird rolled and bounced down a hill. “Now I have become bowling baaaallllll…”

Kukui was laughing so hard he couldn’t even reply.

Juniper hovered in the doorway, a huge grin on her face.

She silently slid back into the kitchen to let them hang out for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> These little drabbles are so much fun to write. I have all sorts of scenes floating around that either a) Didn't make the cut into JLH or b) Was just a random backstory that took on a life of its own! 
> 
> Speaking of that, I really need to organize this series. Everything's all over the place right now. 
> 
> Alright, have a good weekend, guys! Thanks for reading! And thank you for the sweet comments and kudos on JLH! You're all amazing. 
> 
> P.S. Burnet was reading the Pokéverse version of "A Wrinkle in Time." :)


End file.
